


Man to Man.

by DieThePedoPenner



Series: The Winchester way [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent Due to Age, First Time, Immorality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Sam. John is perfectly OK with that, but he wants to show Dean what he's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man to Man.

Dean wasn’t a bad guy. Sometimes his thoughts go places he doesn’t intend it to go. He liked girls, he had lost his virginity last year, at 13, and he had enjoyed it at least as much as she had. But…then there was Sammy. Some nights he stayed up late, listening to his ten year old brother breath and he just couldn’t help his thoughts. He wanted to know what Sammy tasted like. What sounds he would make, and what his little boy cock would feel like in Deans hands, and mouth. Whether he would let Dean lick him open and show him the tricks Sarah Mills had taught him in El Paso. But he knew it was wrong. Knew he couldn’t do things like that with Sammy. Until the night Dad dropped Sammy off at Bobby’s and had a Man to Man talk with him.  
“Dean, you’re growing up. And Winchester men have a certain…inclination.” John took a long pull off his bottle and looked Dean up and down. “I’ve seen you looking. It’s normal. I know it seems wrong, but tonight I’m gunna give you some pointers.”  
Dean was wide eyed and denials were trapped on his tongue. But Dad’s face said it all. John knew, without question. Because John had wanted the same thing.  
“What…what do you want me to do?” He finally said, voice much calmer then he expected.  
“I want you to lay back and let me show you what you should do to Sam. And when it’s time…I want you to let me watch.” John said, taking another large drink and putting his bottle down. “This isn’t a negotiation. This is gunna happen, it’s all about whether you accept it or want to fight your nature.”  
Dean nodded, biting his lip and standing up straight. He pulled his shirt off, button up and tee at once and reached for his belt. John sat back, eyeing the pale flesh, studded with gold dust freckles and swallowed. Dean was thin and muscled, all the baby fat he had once had being stripped away by lean times. And when his jeans dropped John was actually disappointed to see the small thatch of blond curls at the base of his cock. He was a good size for a kid. Already pushing 5 inches. He was gunna be a big boy. Winchester genes. John licked his lips. He had sent the boy to shower before he started this talk, and right now he wanted the view of Dean he had dreamed of since long before Dean knew what it could mean.  
“Turn around and kneel on the bed, head down, and reach behind you and spread your cheeks.” John gruffed out, setting down his bottle and standing up to walk towards the bed, towards Dean, towards the being that was created from and for him.  
Dean bit his lip bit complied. He felt alternately cold and hot as he spread his cheeks for his dad and waited. It was scarier then any hunt had ever been, more exposed then when John used him for bait for those black dogs down in Baton Rouge. But he knew his dad, and fighting would just earn him a beating that was probably less likely to lead to an orgasm. He was already painfully hard between his legs and he didn’t really know why. He had never thought of doing this with his dad, only thought of having Sammy like this, but his dad told him he could. That if he went through this with him that he would let him have Sammy. And that idea was enough to have him shivering with anticipation.  
John stepped closer and ran a hand over Deans ass. It was thankfully hairless, and if not for the darkness of his balls and the fuzz he could see from between his legs he wouldn’t even realize how old Dean was. He could have been the same age as little Sammy.  
“You thinking about your brother, Dean? What he would look like all spread out like this?” John said, running a finger over the pale brown of Dean’s hole. Dean shuddered and nodded. “Yes sir.” He whispered. John nodded, though Dean couldn’t see it.  
“With a boy, when loving a boy in this way, you gotta make them feel good. If you don’t, they might get scared, might not want more, and they might tell. That is the number one rule of boy love Dean, never tell. Never let this secret out. No one can know.” John said, his hands massaging the smooth cheeks of Dean’s ass nonchalantly as he spoke, squeezing harder to emphasize his point. Dean nodded again. “Good boy. Now I want you to make as much noise as you like tonight, no one around to hear it, but remember, this is a secret. In the future you’ve got to stay discreet.” Dean nodded again, shivering from the chill air on his naked skin and the anticipation of what the future might hold.  
John crouched down on his knees and without preamble, spit, wet and hot on Dean’s furled hole and then buried his face between those ripe cheeks. Dean cried out, feeling like his legs would give out. The feeling of a tongue touching a place where he hadn’t even explored himself yet was enough to make him light headed. John rumbled out something between a laugh and a moan and speared his tongue in deeper and wiggled it.  
“Dad…oh, oh god Dad…It’s…fuck.” He gasped out, the rough scratch of John’s beard the perfect counter point to the tongue exploring him. His cock was leaking within seconds and he knew he was going to come all over the mattress in seconds. “Dad…I’m…I’m gunna…” He gasped out, voice breathless as he rocked his hips back into his dad’s tongue, fucking himself on it. John grunted out something that sounded affirmative and even without that Dean didn’t think he would have been able to stop himself from spurting all over his thighs and the ugly hotel bedspread. He cried out as he did it, John not stopping for a second, but seconds after he came John shoved a large rough finger into his loosened hole.  
“Good boy, gotta get you loosened up ok boy?” John said, wiping the saliva from his beard and lips as he sat up and grabbed the lube from his back pocket. He ripped the packet open and poured some on his hand and Dean’s hole. He quickly worked a second finger into Dean.  
Dean didn’t fully come back to himself until the third finger stretched him open with a sting that left his eyes watering. “Dad…hurts.” He whispered. John twisted his fingers, scissoring them.  
“Gotta relax Dean, won’t hurt for long, you’ll like it plenty. Plus you need to know this so when you take Sammy you realize what he’s feeling, ok Dean?” John husked out, the words and excuses pouring out of his mouth, when in fact he is just to anxious to get his aching cock in this tight hole to wait much longer. He leaves it at three fingers before pulling them out and standing to strip his own clothes off. “One more rule Dean. The only time you are allowed to not wear protection is in the family. No one else gets your seed you understand? And if you bend over like a whore like this for any other man, he better be wrapped. You hear me?” He said, as he slicked up his cock and positioned it at Dean’s hole. Dean nodded, his whole body tensing as he felt the large head of his dad’s cock against his virgin hole. “Yeah…Yeah I understand Dad.” He stuttered out, eyes closed. John nodded, and shoved in.  
Dean cried out, John did not stop or slow one bit on his steady pace as he went balls deep inside his boy. John bit his lip and rocked his hips back out, and in. Dean buried his face in the blanket and sobbed. “Dad, Please it hurts!” Dean cried, muffled into the blankets.  
“I know Dean, it will, it will hurt Sammy at first as well. You need to remember this, remember what not to do.” John husked out, voice deep. He leaned over Dean and reached below him and began tugging on his still sticky cock. The angle changed and he hit Dean’s prostate, causing a different kind of cry to fall from Dean’s throat. “What…what was that?” Dean asked, turning his head to the side to gasp in some much needed air. John didn’t reply, to busy rocking into his boy’s prostate, knowing that if he kept stroking him like this and hitting this spot he can make the boy come again and that Dean will relax enough to let him really let go and pound that ass to his orgasm.  
His prediction came true, after many hiccupping, gasping, desperate sounds Dean spilled again, his eyes rolling back in his head as he actually fainted with the force of the orgasm. The second Dean went limp around him John let go. He gripped Dean’s hips and fucked full force, rutting deep and hard into his son as mindlessly as a dog seeking to breed a hole. John groaned and rode his boy for several minutes, pounding harder and harder, his palms slipping off the boys sweaty skin. He could feel the sweat dripping from him onto Dean and he leaned down and licked a strip up his sons back and bit hard into the muscle of his sons shoulder. Marking him. He came then, as Dean awake with a pained cry. His hips kept pumping, as he sprayed hot and hard into his little boy. He panted and drew out and rolled onto his back collapsing in an exhausted heap.  
Dean, now awake, looked over at his father and, trepidatiously crawled over and wrapped his arms around him. John patted Dean’s arm and wrangled the blankets up and around them. He was asleep in minutes. And Dean not long after him, drifting away in the wake of a powerful orgasm. When he woke up John was at the table with a couple plates of hotel breakfast. “Wake up boy, we gotta move out in an hour and I expect you showered, dressed, and fed before then.” He barked out. Dean hopped to it, crying out as the sudden movement pulled the abused muscles from last night. He glance at his dad and John ignored him. He showered and dressed and was halfway through his breakfast before John met his eyes.  
“When you decide to take Sammy, you need to tell me. Until then, don’t mention this.” John whispered, Dean’s eyes went wide but he nodded, and ten minutes later they were on the road picking Sammy up from Bobby’s, as though Dean’s whole world hadn’t changed over night.  
When Sammy hugged him he pressed on the bite Dad had left on the back of his neck, making Dean cringe, and he knew then that if or when he took Sammy it would be different. He hoped.


End file.
